A Vampire's Love
by silverfang621
Summary: Nephlite the vampire has fallen in love with a human girl named Lita. Could she possibly be his true love? Find out! r/r!
1. The meeting

This is my first fanfic. So I ask you, out of the kindness of your heart to please review this! I will write more as soon as I get reviews I promise. So read and review. And remember this IS my FIRST fanfic EVER!   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon.   
-hides- please don't sue me!  
A VAMPIRE'S LOVE  
  
Nephlite stood outside on his balcony of his mansion watching the cars go by. His brown hair was blowing in the wind. He started to think about the girl he had fallen in love with.   
Her name was Lita. She had emerald green eyes, and long brown hair. She had the perfect body that most men drooled over. Her breasts were also the same. She always wore tight clothes that showed all the details.  
He heard the door slam, that knocked him out of his dream world. "Hey Nephlite! Are you here?" He heard quick footsteps and then he saw Darien standing in the doorway. "So you are here." Nephlite laughed. "Ya, why did you come?" Darien's eyes flashed.  
"Well my good friend, that girl, Lita is out guy hunting, and she is with that sexy friend of hers." Nephlite smiled. "So, how did you figure this out?" Darien smiled. "Well I do have my ways." He smiled more in memory. He had followed them around all day and overheard their conversation.  
"Well let's go." Darien grabbed Nephlite's arm. "Hold on Darien! Don't we need to look good?" Nephlite said. Darien smirked. "I think we already do." Darien walked out of the door way with Nephlite following.   
They walked out of the door, and walked over to Darien's black Mustang. "Nice car Darien." Nephlite said with a smirk. Darien laughed.  
They drove to the bar where they saw the girls. They both looked ready to keel over.   
Both the girls were wearing tight black fitting clothes that clung to every curve they had.   
Nephlite and Darien just stared at the girls. They decided to take them and they would either sooner or later.  
  
Well that's all for now. Review and let me know how I am doing and then I'll put up more chapters! 


	2. Author's note

Sorry I have not gotten the next chapter out. I have been extremely busy these past months. So please be patient a little longer. I will get the next chappy out sometime in the last week of May or the first week of June. So please keep checking for the next chappy!  
  
Silver Fang/Ed 


	3. Bar Fight

I am BACK! I hope the ones who had read this story are happy about me being back. I am going to make the chappy's longer, as most of you requested. This story is also being written and edited by me and my friend mackenzie101.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON! ((man that really suxs! *runs around screaming I want to own SailorMoon*))  
  
A VAMPIRES LOVE  
  
Serena and Lita were walking around the bar with men staring at them with lust in their eyes. Lita smirked. "Out of all these men here, Serena, I haven't seen one that I like yet." She said while looking at the men in the bar. Serena nodded in agreement. "All these men seem to be assholes and pervs." Lita laughed. A drunken man came up to them trying to feel them. Lita turned around and slapped him. "Go away you stupid fuck!" The drunken man looked at her, with a red mark on his cheek. Nephlite and Darien had been watching the girls. Darien smiled. "It seem that you get the fisty one, Nephlite." Darien said while laughing. Nephlite smiled back. "And it seems you get the quiet and sexy one."He said while pointing to Serena. Darien smirked. "It seems we have both picked out our perfect mates, eh Nephlite" Nephlite smiled again and laughed. "Yes, I agree with you my friend." He said as they started to walk towards them. As they walked the drunken man and one of his friends bumped into Nephlite and Darien knocking them down. Nephlite and Darien looked at the two men and they both narrowed their eyes. The drunken man spoke up. "Watch where you are going stupid." He said to Darien. Darien's fists clenched up in a fist. The drunken mans friend also spoke. "Yeah you should watch where you are going, pretty boy." He said to Nephlite. Nephlite stood up and made his hand into a fist. His fist came into contact with the man's jaw, making him go flying. Darien stood up and punched the other man, also making him go flying. Both drunken men were unconscious. Darien smiled. "It really helps to be a vampire, doesn't it?" Nephlite smiled as well. "I agree, lets go get our mates." He said as they went towards Serena and Lita again. Lita and Serena had seen what Nephlite and Darien had done. They then walked past Nephlite and Darien and out of the bar. When they caught up with Serena and Lita, they saw them passed out in front of the door. Nephlite and Darien saw them and picked them up. Darien smiled. He then spoke. "So what should we do with them Nephlite?" Nephlite looked at Lita. "We should bring them home." He said. Nephlite and Darien both picked up the girls and put them in the car. They drove to the mansion.   
  
CLIFFHANGER! Don't hurt me! *hides behind mackenzie101* Please leave a review! 


	4. The Question of Truth

I am back and I am very proud of myself for being back. Since I have not written in awhile, I am not sure if I am any good any more.So just read and reply....and also have fun. R&R.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailormoon although I wish I did. ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Vampire's Love  
  
When Lita had woken up, she had found herself laying in a large bed, that had crimson colored bed sheets. She sat up quickly and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She said softly, hoping that no one heard her. From the shadows Nephlite stood, watching her. His blue eyes were slightly piercing, yet they softened as they watched her. Lita stood up off the bed and started to walk around. Nephlite walked out of the shadows and walked towards her. Lita had her back turned and she didn't even know the silent Nephlite was behind her, until he had grabbed her hand and was looking into his eyes. Her emerald green eyes widened slightly.   
  
'My god. He is.....he is beautiful.' She thought to herself, as she looked into his eyes. "Are you all right?" He asked as a few moments of staring into each others eyes had passed. Lita blushed and looked down at the ground slightly. "Yes I am fine." She said softly. Nephlite looked at her and his eyes softened more. He put two fingers to her chin and lifted her head upwards towards him. "Do not be ashamed." He said, his voice smooth, and most of all seductive. Her green eyes closed slightly, for his voice was incredibly dreamy. To her that her is.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened more, as she felt his lips upon hers. He then picked her up and placed her legs around his hips. She smiled through the kiss, as she pressed her body against his. He walked to the bed, and he layed her on it, not even breaking the kiss. He pulled them onto the middle of the bed. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck, as she kissed him back. Her eyes were closed. His eyes were halfway closed. He then moved his kisses down to her neck and to where her shirt stopped. Lita moaned softly, as she felt his kisses.  
  
As he heard her moans, he sat up quickly and looked down at her. Lust was clearly shown in his eyes. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the lust, she smirked. She lifted herself closer to him, since she still her arms wrapped around his neck. The lust that he was feeling was growing. He then took her arms off from around his neck and layed her on the bed. He started to unbutton his shirt. She moved her hands from the bed and helped him unbutton his shirt. When they finished unbuttoning his shirt he took it off and threw it to the ground.  
  
He leaned down towards her. His hands went to her back, and he started to unzip her shirt. He placed kisses down her neck and farther down. He then kissed around one of her breasts as he threw her shirt to the ground. She moved her hands to his back, as she ran a finger down his back. He shivered slightly. He moved his hands down to her legs, and he started to slip down her pants. Lita had moved her hands to his pants and she had started to unzip his pants. He slipped down her pants all the way, and moved them to the floor. Now the only thing that she was wearing now was a pair of little silky black underclothes.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. The lust he felt was growing. Lita felt lust towards him now, as she slipped down his pants. He smirked as he kicked his pants to the floor then. He then started planting kissed down her neck, down her breasts, and down her stomach to the edge of her panties. She shivered slightly. Her hands were on the edge of his boxers, and she was pulling them down. He placed his hands on hers and helped her pull them down. He then slid a hand back to her panties and he pulled them down quickly. He sat up and looked at her perfect nude body. He felt the lust once again growing. He then leaned down and whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Do you want me to take you, so that you will always be mine?" 


	5. Coming True

Sorry! Sorry that I have not updated in a long time. Lots of things happening during the year or so that I was gone. All of you who were loyal to my writings, thank you if you are still here waiting for me to update. tear You guys are the best. Also I had just noticed that most of my chappies are REALLY short. Will try and work on it some more.

Here it comes... the thing that I hate most... the disclaimer dum dum dum

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. cries ;;

A Vampire's Love-Chapter 5

_'Do you want me to take you, so that you will always be mine?'_

His question and voice repeated themselves in her own mind, planting into it so she wouldn't forget. Her eyes closed a little, almost as if in thought about what she should choose. She did want to be his, forever until she herself died, but then again he was a vampire and she shouldn't forget that he can live alot longer than she. Her eyes closed tighter. Lust was easily shown on her body, and her feelings and senses were wanting to reach out for him, wanting to pull him closer to her, until they were fully connected. But then again if he would bite her, then she could be with him for as long as possible until some random act broke them apart and killed them both. Why was it so hard to answer? She cursed at herself mentally. Then something snapped inside of her. He.. he was the one that she truely wanted to be with right now, and he wanted to be with her to. Always, and forever together. Her emerald green eyes opened and she looked at him, meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes. Please take me now. Also if you would, make me yours. Forever more."

Her voice went through his mind. He would finally get what he wanted, and what he wanted was to be with her, forever. He felt his groin strain, needing attention now. His own body shook with the excitement and lust that he felt. He kissed her, his lips slightly heated and hers burning with desire. After the kiss on the lips, his body moved down her body, kissing her neck gently and finding where the veins met each other, and also to where he would plant the "love bite". He kissed down her collar bone, exploring each inch of her once again, loving and feeling her skin flame up with each touch that he planted. He heard her soft whimpers and moans urging him on and on. To make his wish, and hers, come true. He kissed up again, these touchs lighter, sending chills down her spine, and making her moans a little louder. Oh god. How much he wanted to take her right here and now, but so much he wanted to make this moment last longer. Little pants came from him, as he continued his exploration and feeling, placing kisses here and there.

'Hurry up, please. I can not take much more of this.' This thought ran through her mind over and over again, screaming in her mind. She wanted to call out his name. Even though she had not heard his name physically she had heard it mentally. Passing out in the car was more than just a game. She had heard the conversation. Heard his name, his voice, and how much he wanted her. But why did he stall now? She moaned and whimpered in ecstasy, wanting him to hurry up and claim her as his. Didn't he hear her moans? If he did then why did he ignore them? She could feel his kisses, gentle at times and then rough at others. She could feel the massive heat coming from his lower regions. Felt his point touch her once or twice there. Yet he was still stalling.

"Nephlite... please... hurry."

He heard her plea. Heard how she said it so desperately. He could not really take much more of her moaning, and her plea's; they just made him want her even more. He shook back the thoughts of just taking her then and there, away mentally. He wanted this moment to last longer. A little longer and then he would have it. She would have it. They, would have it. How much it would make him feel, to have the one that he loved, at first glimpse, to be next to his side, forever. His mind went wild at this thought. The times together would be fantastic. Planting more kisses on her skin, feeling it burn at his touch, made him hurry his mind up and want to take her.

"Soon m'love. Soon..."

Soon? When was soon? She could not wait anymore longer. She wanted him to take her now. Another thought ran through her mind. If he took her so soon, then what was the point? This night, this time, was supposed to be a special time. Mostly her first time, and mostly her first real love. She could wait a little longer, mentally that is. Then again, physically, she could not. Her body craved for his touch, deeper. Her moans came louder now, and soon enough they would be non-stop until the night was done, and she was his.

He heard her moans still, louder as he touched her skin more often now, and more roughly at the touch. A few moments had already passed. Soon, is what he said, and soon is what would become in only a few more moments if he waited. He shut his eyes for a little while, and then opened them. His mind was made up. He would take her now. He lifted his body up, his lips meeting hers once again. His tip met her entrance and soon was meeting farther inside, past her own spot until he was fully connected. He moaned softly, loving and feeling how warm she was. He moved a little, back and forth, setting up a pace.

Lita moaned loudly, feeling him inside her. Her body just shivered as a wave of pure pleasure washed over her. Oh god, how she loved him. His body, his feelings, his own touch. They just made her burn and want more. She felt him as he started a pace. Her legs moved up, until they were wrapped around his waist. His kisses had once again started downwards, incredibly rough, but not hard. Full of lust is what they were. Down her neck, over her collar, and down to her own mounds. Chills and waves were being sent throughout her, and she loved it. It wasn't soon until she felt her climax come.

His pace became quicker, loving as she brought herself closer to the brink, and then over. She was all he needed right now. He could hear her moans, hear her call his name, softly at first, but now louder each time he pushed into her. He himself was close to the brink, and soon enough he would be over it. He moved back up along her neck, finding the place where he would make her his own. His love. Moments passed by. Moments which seemed to be an eternity to him. He could feel himself almost to the point, and soon he was there. His mouth was at her neck, his glistening fangs about to pierce it. His essence spilled into her, filling her up, and sending waves all over her body and his. Right as his orgasm came, his fangs pierced her, claiming her as his in another way than just by love. Her eyes had widened at the quick pain, and then closed as a feeling of joy fill her.

Moans and cries filled the room. Their sweat drenched bodies arched into each other, clinging, and connecting to each other. Soon each stopped. Nephlite laid on top of her for awhile, and then pulled himself out and laid next to her. He brought her closer to him, feeling her sweaty back against his chest. No sweet nothings had been said to him, but she had felt enough love from him. She looked towards him, admiring his look. Eyes closed, and brown hair almost plastered to his faced and neck. She kissed his lips softly, making him open his eyes and look down at her. Those amazing blue eyes just looking into hers.

"I love you."

"I love you to, m'love."

Darkness overcame them and they were soon asleep.

The end!

Okay. Had alot more time writing that than all the other chappies. Have fun reading. Please R&R.


End file.
